


fool’s gold.

by clothesnotfound



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, bandit/sheriff, please i’ve been wanting to write something like this for so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clothesnotfound/pseuds/clothesnotfound
Summary: george is the sheriff of a town called Wayward.dream is the bandit of a town called Wayward.their paths cross, but this time george isn’t hunting dream down. dream’s helping him find the bandit he’s looking for - himself.when george finds out dream and clay are the same person, what will he do?(updates every other monday :D)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo rights
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am.. so sorry for not updating my requests book.. but i NEEDED to write this

Sunlight streamed into the cracked window, shining directly into the sheriff’s closed eyes. Groggily waking up, he turned away from the light, attempting to fall back asleep. Just as he was about into his dream, it was abruptly cut short with a banging on his front door, rapid and urgent.

He groaned, slowly climbing out of his bed and tugging on his discarded pants from the previous evening. He could feel his head start to pound as he neared the door to his house.

Opening it, he looked a little shocked to see the mayor’s wife on his doorstep. “Miss Thompson?”

“George! Thank the Lord you’re home!” She dabbed her handkerchief at her face, trying to stop her tears. “You have to help me!”

She was clearly frantic and out of breath, like she had hiked her dress up to run to the sheriffs house. Her voice was grating on his ears, only increasing the pain in his skull. “What’s the matter, ma’am?”

“It’s my baby! One of them- them _wretched_ bandits took my baby!” Her eyes welled with more tears and she collapsed into the man’s arms, crying into his shirt. “Please save her- I don’t know what to do without my baby by my side!”

Idly, he rubbed the woman’s back to comfort her, mismatched eyes looking anywhere but her. He felt.. awkward, to say the least. “I’ll find your daughter, ma’am, don’t you worry.”

Sighing as the woman pulled off of him, he grabbed his hat off the coat rack, placing it on his head as he walked outside. The mayor’s wife trailed behind him, blabbering on about how George needed to ‘save her baby’, or how he needed to find her ‘this instant’.

Walking into the mayor’s office, the man spun around quickly, his previously worried look relaxing into relief. “George, my boy!”

“Howdy, mayor Thompson.” The shorter man tipped his hat in greeting, lowering his eyes to the man’s desk. There were various things scattered on it — pictures of their daughter, documents that recorded places where she went the most, and a log of her family and friend’s numbers, in case he needed to contact them.

“You can find her, right?” The mayor’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he watched him run his fingers through his hair, forehead shiny with sweat. “Please, George-“

“You have my promise. I’ll get your daughter back safely.” George cut him off, desperate to get out of here and attempt to find the girl. He looked at one of the sheets, specifically the missing poster of her, eyeing the reward for finding her. His eyes bulged out of their sockets - with that amount, he’d be set for weeks! He then looked at where she was last seen, knitting his eyebrows together.

“Last seen ‘round Wayward Park..” his eyes trailed over the text as he read over the description of her, “Brunette, blue eyes… wearing a light blue ball gown..”

Ball gown? Those were one of the more fancy dresses, did she go somewhere important?

“Do you remember where she was going last night?” He raised his head to the crying parents, a hand to his chin.

“I-it was that party, the one across the park,” Miss Thompson hiccuped out a sob, pressing the white cloth to her face again to dry her tears. George knew what she was talking about, he’d gone there the evening prior. The migraine he had backed that up. 

Well, he supposed that would be the best place to check first, then maybe the surrounding areas for any clues.

“I’ll catch you two later,” he tipped his hat, “and I promise to bring your daughter home.”

Saying his goodbyes, he left shortly after, taking in a breath of fresh air. He certainly had his work cut out for him.

* * *

There weren’t many clues at the park or the building where the dance was held. The only scrap of evidence he had was fabric torn off her gown, insinuating there was a struggle.

Currently, he found himself at the town fair, the smell of grease and sugar entering his nose. He grimaced - it was so terribly American it hurt. He kind of wished he was back in Brighton.

“George!”

He turned to see his co-worker, Sapnap, running at him, with various food items in his arms. “George, you gotta try this cheesecake. It tastes like heaven on earth.” Sapnap offered the small container it was in over to George, only for it to be pushed back to him.

“You say that about all the food at the fair.” George remarked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“It’s true!” Sapnap grinned, voice muffled due to the food in his mouth.

“God, you’re so gross.” George scrunched up his nose. 

“You love me.” Sapnap laughed.

“Depends.” George rolled his eyes.

The two strolled over to a table, Sapnap dumping his food onto the wooden surface. The benches they sat on creaked under weight, old and worn.

“So,” Sapnap began through a mouthful of food, “where were you this morning? I went to get you so we could go to the fair together.”

“Oh, Mayor Thompson needed me.” George stated, pulling papers out of his pocket. “His daughter got kidnapped.”

“Rochelle?!” Sapnap gawked, before deflating with dismay. “I was going to ask her out today.”

“Don’t you like that farmer anyways?” George snickered.

Sapnap sputtered, “I don’t like Karl!” he said, despite the red tint to his face.

“I didn’t even say his name.” George grinned as he unfolded the papers, sliding them across the table. “Look at these.”

Sapnap pouted before leaning forward, eyes scouring over the paper. He turned his attention to the wanted poster, eyes widening at the reward price. “Wh- Ten grand?!”

George hushed him, glancing at the other patrons. “Not so loud! We hardly make enough money as is, we don’t need someone swiping this from under our nose.”

Taking a bite of the leg of chicken in his hand, Sapnap continued reading, “Did you already go to the park to check for anything?”

“Yeah, there wasn't much there. Just a scrap of her dress.”

“Bummer.” Sapnap mumbled, “I bet you looked at the dance hall already.”

“You know me so well.” George leaned on his hand, eyes lazily looking at the papers as Sapnap chowed down on his food. “Stop eating so loud, you’re like right in my ear.”

“Aww, is someone mad? I’m so sorry, Gaw-gy.”

“Never call me that god-forsaken name again.”

“Gaw-gy.”

“I hate you.” George stood up, retying the bandanna around his neck. “We have to get going to find any evidence, who knows if the bandit came back to clean the area out?”

“Good question, but I have a better one.” Sapnap motioned to the food on the table. “How are we gonna take all of this?”

“Just get a bag! Or, you can throw it away for all I care!” George rolled his eyes, “Some girl is kidnapped and you’re more worried about your food?”

“Yes.” Sapnap deadpanned, as if it were an obvious answer.

“I’m asking for a new partner when we get back.” George muttered.

He began to walk off, leaving Sapnap to scramble after him, with a ‘wait up!’ called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is out!! i hope u guys enjoy :)

“There ain’t nothing here either.” Sapnap grumbles, his frustration becoming more evident on his features. “Let’s just tell the mayor his daughter is dead already, this case is cold.”

George glared at him, a disappointed look on his face. “We’ve only been searching for three hours.”

“And that’s three hours too many!”

“Shut  _ up,  _ Sapnap!” George adjusted his hat as he stood, leading Sapnap away from the area they were searching. “I’m not telling the mayor his daughter is dead until I have definitive proof she is.”

Sapnap groans behind him, and begins another tangent on how he’s bored of this case already, but George tunes his voice out as they head down a familiar path - the one to the bar.

-

Pushing the door open, the two are greeted by the patrons already there, nursing bottles of various alcohol.

“George!” A female voice calls him from behind the bar, laced with a thick accent.

“Minx.” He replies dryly as he sits on one of the stools, Sapnap taking the spot next to him. Minx lowers her arm onto the counter, smiling at the two.

“Are you two in fer the usual?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” George sighs.

Minx turns around and grabs a bottle of whiskey for George, setting it on the counter. She then dives under the counter for paper and pen, setting it in front of Sapnap. The boy visibly brightens up, beginning to doodle as the two talked.

“What’s new with you?” Minx asks, “You look stressed.”

“Me and Sap have a new case, we’re trying to find a girl that Dream captured.” George replies, uncorking the bottle of alcohol.

“Dream.. oh! That one bastard who keeps fucking with everything!” Minx furrows her brows, “He fuckin’ robbed the bar the other day! Schlatt and I had to restock after hours.”

“I heard my name?” George has to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Schlatt walks out from the back, drying a glass.

“Oh, fuck off.” Minx grumbles, glaring at the man.

“Minx, that attitude is so not sexy on you.” Schlatt laughs, turning his attention to George and Sapnap. “Oh, your brit boyfriend and the toddler are here.”

“He’s not my fucking boyfriend!” Minx slammed her hands on the counter, huffing air out of her nose.

“No surprise there, it’s not like any man wants you!” Schlatt sneered, a cackle escaping his mouth.

George glanced at Sapnap to see if he showed the same feelings of discomfort, but he was too busy refining a sketch to even care. 

“Uh, see you later, Minx,” George tried, but the two were too busy screaming at each other to care about them. He tugged on Sapnap’s shirt and dragged him outside, the yelling becoming distant as they left.

“Oh god, I forgot to pay.” George groaned, taking a swig of his whiskey. “Whatever. She’ll put it on my tab.”

“You should really stop forgetting to pay.” Sapnap mumbled, studying his drawing.

“ _ You _ should learn to shut up.”

“Yes, sir.” Sapnap said mockingly, rolling his eyes.

George stuck his tongue out at him, turning around fast enough to run into another man.

He stumbled backwards, landing on his ass. “Fuck.”

The other man offered a hand to him, a smile on his face. Or.. what George assumed was a smile, he had a bandana drawn over the lower half of his face.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he helped George to his feet, green eyes shining in the sunlight.

“I, um, I’m fine,” George laughed, “Sorry for running into you.”

“My name’s Clay, I’m a detective from the next town over.”

_ Clay.. _ George decided that he liked that name. “My name is George. I’m the sheriff of Wayward.”

“Oh! You’re the guy I’ve been looking for!” Clay’s eyes scrunched at the sides, indicating he was, in fact, smiling. “My boss told me that I should come over for work.”

“Your boss is..?” 

“My apologies, his name is Darryl? We call him Bad, though.” Clay explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I know him!” Sapnap butted into the conversation, grinning. “We play pool together on the weekends!”

“Is  _ that  _ why you’re never home at 9?” George frowned, staring at his partner.

“Oh shut up, you’d probably be getting ready for bed, old man.” Sapnap scoffed, offering a hand to Clay. “Since  _ someone _ didn’t introduce me, I’m Nick. Call me Sapnap though.”

As Clay took the offered hand, he tilted his head. “Sapnap?”

The younger felt heat creep into his cheeks, suddenly embarrassed. “Well, it’s just pandas backwards.. it’s my favorite animal.”

“Wouldn’t it be ‘Sadnap’ then?”

“I’m not sad!” Sapnap pulled his hand away from Clay’s like he’d been burned, as if he was offended.

Clay wheezed, an infectious laugh that made George start to laugh as well.

“Well,” George began, after he had calmed down, “we’re currently looking for the mayor’s daughter.” George pulled out her reward poster, showing it to Clay.

He saw something flash behind his eyes - maybe recognition? - but it was gone before he could study it any further.

“Rochelle Tatum..” Clay brought a hand to his chin. “I think Skeppy’s mentioned her once..”

“Skeppy?” George cocking his head to the side.

“Oh, sorry, that’s Bad’s boyfriend.” Clay looked back down to the paper, before handing it back to George. “Do you happen to have a log or list of places she’s been?”

Wordlessly, George pulled out the list of areas they’d already been, and ones they had yet to check.

“We’re about to Jacobs’ Farms, her dad said she was good friends with a farmer there.”

“Well, let’s get going!” Clay exclaimed, letting the two men lead him to the farm.

* * *

The farm wasn’t anything special. There were a few cows out already grazing on grass, along with pigs laying in the sun. One of the farmers noticed them, and he waved, walking over.

“Howdy!” The man exclaimed with a grin, tipping his sunhat in greeting. “What can I do for y- Sapnap!” He broke out into a wider grin, rushing forward and hugging the younger.

“Karl!” Sapnap giggled, hugging Karl back.

Clay leaned over to George, whispering in his ear, “Is that his boyfriend?”

“No, but I'm sure he wishes it was.” George whispers back.

Clay laughs at that, catching the attention of Sapnap and Karl.

“Are you two talking about us?” Sapnap asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Noo, I’d  _ neverr _ ,” George protruded his lower lip, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Whatever. Anyways, Karl, do you know a girl named Rochelle Tatum?”

Karl was lost in thought, a focused expression on his face. It then loosened up with remembrance, as he snapped his fingers. “I do! Ain't she the mayor's daughter? They always come to get milk and eggs from us!”

“That’s her!” Sapnap frowned, shoulders drooping. “Have you seen her recently? She got kidnapped by that bandit named Dream.”

“I’m afraid I haven’t seen her terribly recently.. I remember seeing her before she left for the party, she was on about how her mother might come the next day for eggs.” Karl rubbed the back of his neck, adverting his eyes, “‘Course, she didn’t come.”

Exasperated, Sapnap turns to George. “See? I told you this case was cold!”

“Shut your mouth! We have no real proof she’s dead!” George grumbled, turning to Clay. “Sorry, Sap’s been going on about how Rochelle is dead already, and I know she isn’t.”

“I don’t think she is either, you would have found evidence she was by now.” Clay agreed, moving his hat downwards so it blocked out the sun.

“Thanks anyway, Karl.” George sighed, crossing Jacobs Farms off of his list.

“You’re welcome! Y’all be safe now!” Karl waved at them, turning on his heel to head back into the barn.”

“What’s next?” Clay asked, leaning over George’s shoulder.

“What’s next.. oh, god,” George grimaced, a feeling of dread piling in his stomach. “We have to go to Q’s Bodega.”

“Q’s Bodega?” Clay echoed, “What's that?”

Sapnap perked up, a devious grin forming on his face. “That’s Alex’s shop. George doesn’t like him.”

“It’s not that I don’t like him! He’s just.. loud.” George retorted, crossing his arms defensively.

“I’m loud too, but you’re still friends with me.”

“You’re a tolerable loud.”

“How sweet.”

Clay snickered, cutting their banter off. “Sorry, it’s just- you two fight like siblings.”

“I’d rather die than have Sapnap as a sibling.” George remarked, beginning to walk off towards the store.

“Take that back!” Sapnap yelled after him, Clay’s wheeze following shortly after.


End file.
